Frozen Snowflakes
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Violent crime is destroying our city. Now is the time for people to wake up and realize that heroes are not born; they're created.
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen Snowflakes**

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Violent crime is destroying our city. Now is the time for people to wake up and realize that heroes are not born; they're created.**

Frigga frowned as she focused on her embroidery. She could have sworn that she felt a shift…

With a start, she realized what was calling to her.

She gasped, covering her face with her hands as she shoulders began to shudder with tears.

"I thought she had died!" she whispered before standing and making her way towards the throne room.

When she entered the vast room, she saw that her husband, Odin Allfather also had a look on his face.

"My lord," she got out as she crossed the room to her husband's throne. She knelt next to him, placing her hands on top of his. "I sensed something… something that I had never felt before, except when…" She trailed off as a fat tear rolled down her cheek.

"Since the death of Eria," finished Odin in a faint voice. He stood up, offering a hand to Frigga. "Come. Let us see if Heimdall had felt this shift as well."

Indeed the gatekeeper had felt it as well, as how he was waiting for his king and his queen at the entrance.

"She is indeed alive," was all that he said before turning to face the giant mirror which took up an entire wall.

Looking back at them was a young woman, smiling and laughing. She was beautiful, with pale skin and blue eyes, platinum blonde curls and a certain grace she carried with her.

Frigga gasped and touched the mirror lovingly.

"Eria," she whispered faintly with the ghost of a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen Snowflakes**

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Violent crime is destroying our city. Now is the time for people to wake up and realize that heroes are not born; they're created.**

Elsa smiled as she led her sister through the crowded streets of New York. The twenty one year old was smiling as sixteen year old Anna tagged alongside her, laughing as her braids fluttered behind her in the brisk wind that had cropped up.

"Are we there yet?" Anna whined.

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"The next block over," she informed Anna with a bright smile, tugging off her gloves to flex her fingers.

"I never understand how you can do that," Anna muttered as the Broadway Theater came into view.

Elsa sighed, knowing just what she was talking about.

"I don't know," she honestly confessed as they entered the theater. "I can just tolerate the cold better."

Anna frowned, but didn't say anything as she perched on a seat in the audience and watched her sister pullet out her dancing shoes for a warm up.

Elsa loved working in the entertainment industry- it had always been something that she enjoyed, even as a child. She had made her mark on the world by playing Eponine on Broadway at age fifteen and took off full speed without looking back. Since then she played Elphaba in Wicked, Anita in West Side Story and Victoria in Cats. But her talent didn't stop there- she had also been in movies and TV shows as well. She played the giggling manic clown sidekick Harley Quinn in Gotham City, the sweet and dangerous Syrenia in the X-Men movies and her favorite and most recent was Aurora in the hit flick and top grosser, Maleficent. And now on top of starring in Disney on Broadway's newest show, Newsies, and working on an animated movie, Elsa was surprised that she had spare time on her hands.

"Freckles!"

Elsa was lifted up from behind as someone shouted her name. She squealed as she was spun around a few times before being set down once more. She turned to glare at her close friend, Andrew, who had laughter dancing in his eyes.

She just smacked his arm hard, causing him to yelp loudly.

"That hurt!" he whined.

Elsa rolled her eyes as she returned to her stretching. Anna watched her sister's interaction with the cast, smiling as she saw her sister begin to open up.

"It's snowing!" cheered Jeremy, walking in and covered with snow. She shook himself like a dog, making Andrew groan and Elsa wrinkle her nose.

"Gross!" Andrew groaned as Ryan and.

Ben and Lewis walked in at that moment, follows by Kara and Ryan, who were all laughing about something.

"Oh Freckles, this must be your sister!" Kara squealed upon seeing Anna. The sixteen year old stood up to introduce herself only to fall down onto her face.

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked, jumping off the stage and rushing over to help her sister back up.

"I'm fine, Elsa," Anna reassured her big sister, accepting the offered hand and hoisting herself up. "My heart isn't giving out irregular beats or anything- it's normal."

"You sure?" Elsa asked, holding her little sister at arm's length.

"Positive," Anna answered before turning to introduce herself to Kara.

Christopher entered the theater at that moment and clapped his hands to grab everyone's attention.Top of FormBottom of Form

"Okay, so now that everyone's here, let's get dancing!" he announced as everyone (except for Anna) moved to the stage to stretch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Frozen Snowflakes**

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Violent crime is destroying our city. Now is the time for people to wake up and realize that heroes are not born; they're created.**

Thor stared at the mirror as his little sister danced and sang her heart out. She was talented, no question about it.

"Eria," he whispered her name- the very name he never forgot, even when times were rough- and smiled as a memory bubbled to the surface of his mind.

"_Mother?"_

_Eight year old Thor and six year old Loki peeked into their mother's room as maids scuttled about._

"_Come in and meet your little sister," Frigga ordered them gently and that was all it took for the two boys to tumbled into the bed chamber and bounce up to their mother's bed._

"_She's so tiny!" Loki marvled at the little girl as she yawned and blinked her ice blue eyes._

"_How long until I can play with her?" Thor asked his mother eagerly._

_Frigga chuckled as her boys sat up next to her, Thor on her right and Loki and her left._

"_You may play with her, Thor, however I believe that it will be a full winter before she understands that you are playing with her," Frigga told her eldest son before she felt something cold on her arm._

"_Mother, look!" Loki whispered in wonder. "She has winter magic!"_

"_So she does," Frigga held the little bundle in her arm as the baby made snowflakes and frost shoot out into the room, making the maids squeal and jump back at the unexpected chill._

"_Eria," Loki suddenly spoke up. "I think we should name her Eria."_

"_Eria," repeated Thor. "It's a fine name."_

"_It means winter warrior," smiled Frigga, gazing down into her daughter's ice blue eyes. "It's a perfect name."_

Thor was jerked from his memories as another girl moved into the mirror. She was pretty, with long dark ginger braids that trailed down her shoulders and freckles. She said something to Eria, who laughed and affectionately ruffled the top of the redhead's head, who only shouted out an unheard laugh before batting away her hand with a mock scowl on her face.

"I wish I could hear her voice," he whispered out loud, wincing at the noticeable crack in his voice.

Thor scowled before turning to sweep from the room, instead going to his bed chambers to think things through.

It was clear that Eria was successful on Misgard, so that meant if she left her home on the strange planet, she might become a bit temperamental.

Thor chuckled as he recalled a time when Eria made it snow inside the throne room because he had taken her favorite doll from her.

"You always were a little spitfire, sister," he chuckled as he sat down on his bed and wondered about what to do.

**Sorry about the length and for everyone else who read my other fanfics and is wondering what the hell I'm doing writing another story when I have over a hundred other stories that need to be finished…**

**My health had been acting all out of wack to sum it up so I've been spending a considerable amount of time in the hospital.**

**So I'm sorry if my updates are random, but at least I have good internet service in my hospital room.**

**On the other hand, the mobile fanfic app I downloaded won't let me upload chapters.**

**So as per usual, update and let me know what's on your mind!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frozen Snowflakes**

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Violent crime is destroying our city. Now is the time for people to wake up and realize that heroes are not born; they're created.**

"I've got nothing if I ain't got Santa _**FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_" Jeremy belted out, making chills run up and down Elsa's and Anna's necks as everyone exploded into cheers and applause.

"Okay, that should do it for today! Remember to be at the Neverlander Theater before six to get into makeup and costumes!" shouted Jeff, looking up from his clipboard. "Run will nilly along now and go do whatever it is that you all do when not in rehearsals!"

Anna giggled as she followed Elsa into her shared dressing room.

"Bit cramped in here!" she joked as Kara removed her jacket and hug it up.

Capathia snorted as she wiggled into jeans.

"Cramped? That's an understatement…" she muttered as Elsa changed from her costume back into her jeans and turtleneck. In between dance numbers and various scenes, she had slipped into her costume and had allowed Anna wear her hat during the Seize the Day dance number.

As Elsa was stuffing her feet into her heeled boots, Anna poked around the dressing room, every now and then shooting a question about one of the props or fan made gifts.

Twenty minutes later, Anna was bouncing next to Elsa as the two sisters made their way down the busy streets of New York.

"So how's Jack doing?" Anna asked her sister slyly as they neared Elsa's apartment.

"I don't know- he hadn't responded to any of my texts…" Elsa paused at the elevator before shrugging and pushing the button. "I think he's loaded with college and work."

"Oh," Anna sounded disappointed as the elevator let them off at their floor. Elsa paused once more as they came to her apartment door.

"Get behind me!" she hissed, pushing her little sister behind her before glancing at the door, which was open a crack. Elsa wrinkled her nose- she could've sworn she shut the door completely and locked it before rushing ti meet Anna at the train station…

"Hello?" Elsa bravely called out, stepping into the apartment. To her relief, everything was in its usual place.

"Elsa."

She jumped up and screeched as a young man stepped from the kitchen.

"Jack! You jerk, you almost gave me heart failure!" yelped Elsa, bracing herself against the wall for support as she breathed deeply to help her heartbeat slow down.

"I told you she'd be surprised," Anna happily chirped, following Elsa into the TV room and flopping down onto the sofa.

"And I told you not to conspire against me!" Elsa mock glared at her younger sister, who only grinned.

"Sorry Elsa," Jack apologized, coming around the kitchen island to kiss his girlfriend of six years.

"It's okay Jack. Next time just text me in advance or something!" Elsa smiled at her handsome boyfriend before standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Anna grinned to herself before snapping a picture of her sister and her boyfriend with her phone.

**YAY, Jack! I couldn't resist working him into the story!**


End file.
